User blog:Superbionic 2009/My story
Love and Hockey Set in the Year 2014 Girls night out On a Thursday night Jo, Lucy and Camile was on thier way to a meets thier friend Alexis for a hockey games. Jo just got in Lucy's car and said "Why are you guys taking to a hockey game yo know I hate hockey" Camile look at Jo and said "my husband and Luce's Finnce is plaing" just than Lucy said "Jo you have not really been out in 2 1/2 years and you will have fun" jo look at her friends and said "I know". Just than a hockey player named James Dimond come over and said "Lucy, baby kiss for luck". James and Lucy kiss and Logan turn to Camile and said "Honey, you know were my sick is?" Camile gave Logan the keys and said "there in the car" and Logan kiss Camile and took the keys. Just than Jo saw a hockey player and said "who that?" and Carlos came out and said "That Kendall Knight he just came from the Wild to play for us" Lucy look at Jo and said "you are crushing". The 3 made thier way to the seats and saw thier friend Alexis who said "I save you guys some seats". The Kings was playing the Rangers. after the Kings won. Jo let her happy couple friends alone and when to the bathroom she bump in to the new Kings player. Jo and Kendall "Woah!" said the hockey player as he help her up "thanks, what your name?" said Jo and he smile and said "you are welcome my name is Kendall". Jo smile and said "my name is Jo". Kendall help Jo up and said "are you a Kings fan or a Rangers fan?" Jo said "I don't really like hockey" than Alexis said "Jo we are ready to go" Jo turn to Kendall and said "I have to go" and Kendall said sadly "ok maybe we can talk sometime if your husband don't mine. Jo said "I am divorce". Kendall said "sorry, i didn't know" just than Kendall's coach call him "Come on Knight team meeting" said Coach Rocqe. Kendall lock at his coach and said "coming coach". He look at Jo and said "see you Saturday" Jo said "bye". Alexis,Camile and Lucy look at Jo and said "well" Jo smile and said "I have a date on Saturday" . They a jump for joy and Carlos, James and Logan look at each other and James said "Jo, are you ok" . Jo saw her friends and said "yes" he said "you 4 go on we have a team metting" Carlos look at Alexis and said "see you at home Lex". James kiss Lucy and said "bye babe". Logan kiss Camlie and they left to join the Kings meeting. Jo goes to her apartment Jo got back to her apartment and saw her dad on clean up and she said ""dad, I will do that" and he said ok honey did you have fun?" and Jo smile at him and and said "yeah I did" she look at him and ask "did you and Sammy?" Her dad got up and said "We watch Toy Story 3 and he feel alseep". Jo went to her son's room and after putting the woody doll in the toy box she sat on Sam's bed and kiss him on his head. Jo lett her dad out of her apartment and clean up and when to bed. Jo's Nightmare Latter that night Jo could not sleep she was having a bad dream ''It was 10:55 at night there was a knock on her door Jo open the door. It was her soon to be ex husband Jett she look at him and said "Jett?". Jett look at Jo and said "Jo, I am sorry can i come in?". Jo was scared and try to get Jett to leave but Jett gott angery and make his way in and grabe Jo and throw her on the couch and he said "you can't get tell me no woman" as he started to make love to her just than thier 15 months old baby walk in the living room and saw his parents Jo look up and saw thier son and look at Jett and said "no Jett, not in front of Sammy!" Sammy saw his daddy hurting his mommy and scream "da dahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Jo push Jett off her and grab Sammy and ran to her room and cry Jett left. She look at her son and said "sorry, baby, you have to see that I find you a daddy that will love us always" ''Jo got up and walk in her son's room and look at him and said the same thing she said "I find you a daddy that will love us always" and she kiss him on his head. The1st Date Jo was on her way to meet Kendall for dinner at Red Lobster her father was watch Sammy. Kendall and Jo was to meet at Red Lobster she pull up and saw Kendall. He walk to her car and said "wow you look nice" and she said "thanks Kendall" he help her out of her car. They went in to have dinner. She ask him if a nice guy like was single and he said "I have not meet the right women' and he look at her and he ask why was she single. She said "I was married before and I have a son" Kendall said "didn't know you have a kid". Jo smile said "Yeah his name is Sam and he 3 years old" Kendall ask do you have a picture. Jo pull out a photo of Sammy on Santa's lap. Kendall look at the picture and said "he cute i would love to meet him". Jo smile at him and ask "would like come back to my place?" and Kendall said "yes". The wait for their check and went back to her place. Kendall meets Sammy and her dad when they got to her apatment she turn and said "Kendall if you are going to be with me thier someone you need to meet. Jo 's dad saw her and said hi honey and Jo said "dad, this is Kendall Knight and Kendall this is my dad" Kendall look at her dad and said "nice to meet you. Sir" and her dad said "you too Mr. Knight" just then a little boy in nija turtles pj come out from the back saw Jo and said "Mommy!" and the little boy and Jo turn to Kendall and said "Kendall, this is my son Sammy" Jo look at her Sam and said "Sammy, this is mommy's new friend. Sammy look at Kendall and said "hi" and Kendall said "hi" Sammy look at his trucks and said "Kendy, do you like trucks" and Kendall said "yes I do". Kendall and Sammy went to his room after an hour of playing Sammy look at Kendall and said "will you be my daddy my daddy was bad". That suprise Kendall just than Jo came in and said "Sweetie, it bed time". Jo and Kendall said good night to Sammy and sat in the living room and talk he wanted to ask about Sammy's dad but he didn't want to up set her. Kendall look at Jo and said "I like you Jo and I like Sammy i would like take you booth out for dinner. Jo said "Sammy loves pizza" and Kendall said "how about Chuck E cheese" Jo said "that be great I will tell Sammy in the morring" Kendall look at the time and it said 11:01 PM and said "i got to go have pracite tommorrow." and Jo let Kendall out of her aparment. The team ask Kendall about his date The team saw Kendall come into the locker and saw His team mates at thier lockers his teammates started to ask Kendall about his date Travis look at Kendall and said "how your new girlfriend, Kendall?' and he said "she is amzing and I learn some I didn't know about her." Paul look at Kendall and said "what?" Macus laugh and said "Is she a spy?" and Kendall look at them and said "she has a kid. Jake look at him and said how old is her child. Tim ask "she have a daughter or son" Kendall saw his buddies James, Logan and Carlos come over and Carlos said "leave Kendall alone if he dosen't want to talk it's ok'". Kendall look at the team and said "it's ok Carlos" and Kendall look at Marcus,Paul and time and said "she have a son and his name is Sam." The 2nd Date with Sammy Sammy stand in his room as Jo was picking an outfit for Sam. Jo it was light blue and with grey pants Sammy look at the outfit and and said "Ewww, I am not wearing that" and Jo said "yes you are' as she put the the shrit and pants on him watching Jo get ready he look at her and said "Momma, look good" Jo look at Sammy and said thanks honey, you ready Kendall be here in an hour." Sam said 'yes, mommy" Jo look at Sam and go watch Alvin while I fnish getting ready. Sam nod and said "kay, momma". Than there was a knock at the door Jo walk to the door and said "hi Kendall' and Kendall said "hey Jo, you look at great" and Jo said "Kendall, you look handsome". Kendall look at Sammy and said "you look cute" and he reach in a bag and pull out a stuff duck and look at Sammy and said "this is for you". Sam look at the duck and said "thanks you Kendy I am going call him Qacky" Kendall look at Jo and Sammy and said "you two ready" and Sam said can he come Jo and Kendall booth said "yes', Sam, Jo and Kendall left Jo's adpartment and hit to pizza hut. The tree of them got there and spilt a meat lover and jo gave Kendall a smie they look at Sammy was asleep. Social Severs take Sammy 6 weeks latter it was a storming night Jo and Sam was done with dinner it was Chicken, Green beans and scalloped potatoes. Jo let Sammy watch Alvin while she clean the dishes. Sammy look at Jo and said "ready for my bath now Mama." Jo put the last plate away and stated to tickle Sam and he started to laugh "Ha ha ha ok mommy stop ha ha ha". She had ran him a bubble bath and Sam look at her and ask "mommy where Kendy latley?" and Jo said "He been busy helping with his family and hockey". Sam smile and said "can you read to me" and Jo said "ok how about your favorite Goodnight moon" Sam nood and grab his new stuff duck Qacky and sat on his bed Jo got to the last page and said "goodnight noise everywhere'" she look up from the book and tuck Sam in and turn on his nightlight and close his bedroom door. Just than a knock on the door. Jo walk to the door and saw 2 men was at the door one man said "Miss. Taylor where from social severs and we have an order to take your son." Jo look at them and said "what why?" one of the man said "we feel Samuel will be better off with his father" the other man said "his father mr. Jett Stetson have just got maried and requst to have his son" just then Sam came out with his ducky and said "Mommy?" Jo look at her son and said "it's ok baby" The men grab Sammy from Jo and carried him away and Sam drop his duck. Sam cry "Mommy!!!!!". Sam drop his duck on the floor. Jo call Kendall Jo was still crying she walk over and pick up her phone and dial Kendall's number. Kendall woke up and pick up his phone and said "hello?" Jo was crying in to the phone and said "they took him Kendall". Kendall sat up on his bed and said "Jo,sweetie calm down ok who took who?" and Jo took a deep breath and said " social severs took Sammy from me, they said he was better off with his father" and all Kendall said was "I am coming over" 30 mintues later Jo lett Kendall in he saw her and hug her. They sat on her couch and Kendall said "tell me about his father please why dose Sam hates his dad he once ask me to be his dad". Jo look at Kendall and said "when Sam was 15 months old Jett hurt us and he remembers his daddy as a bad man." Kendall look at Jo and kiss her and said "Jo, let me help you i will talk to my sister Katie she a laywer and she deal with this stuff it will be ok". Jo look at Kendall and said "I love you, Kendall" and Kendall said "I love you too". Jennifer and Jett Asking For Katie's Help Jo try to call Social Severs Meeting Kendall's sister Jett learn Jo is suing him for custody Visting Jett's friend Court Who Gets Sam LA's Kings Coach Gustavo Rocqe 13 Kendall Knight -Foward 05 Logan Mitchell-Foward 12 James Dimond-Defenecman 02 Matthew Baker-Forward (Captain) 05 Marcus Jackson-Foward 07 Hunter Davis-Foward 11 Paul North-Defecman 06 Frank Young-Foward 14 Carlos Garcia-Goaltende 17 Travis Coyner-Defecman 65 Jake Osteen-Forward 08 Tim Thompson-Forward Gallery Gustvo.jpg|Kendall's coach Big Time Rush kendall.jpg|Kendall Knight Main Logan.jpg|Logan Mitchell Main James.jpg|James Dimond hunter.jpg|Matthew Baker (Captian) Marcus.jpg|Marcus Jackson 220px-Adam_Hicks.jpg|Hunter Davis new Paul.jpg|Paul North Frank.jpg|Frank Young Main Carlos.jpg|Carlos Gracia travis.jpg|Travis Coyner jake.jpg|Jake Osteen Hockey.jpg|Tim Thompson Download (3).jpg|Jo 24. Jett Stentson.png|sam's dad IMG 5272.PNG|Jet's new wife 5051873020 Katie knight answer 5 xlarge.jpeg|Kendall's sister and Jo's lawyer Mrs. Knight.jpg|Kendall's mom 2329166.jpg|Katie's husband Kendall's dad.jpg|Jack Knight Mr. Bitters.jpg|Jet's Lawyer BigTimeReturns9.jpg|Logan's fincae and Jo's friend LucyStone.jpg|Jo's friend and James girlfriend Alexa-vega-at-event-of-dark-shadows.jpg|Jo's friend and Carlos's wife Brown-eyes1.jpg|Sammy 15.jpg|Sammy at 15 months old Category:Blog posts